Currently, the condition of conveyor belts is determined through physical inspections which are periodically performed on the belts. However, it is frequently the case that physical damage of the belt occurs between inspections, giving rise to the possibility of catastrophic failures which are very costly. Accordingly, there is a need in the conveyor belt market for a device which continually monitors the condition of the conveyor belt during operation of the conveyor belt system.
At the present time, such products are available on the market for monitoring conveyor belts for longitudinal belt rips. These products utilize antenna devices molded into the conveyor belt at specified intervals. A longitudinal belt rip in the vicinity of an antenna causes the antenna to break, the breakage of which provides notification to the conveyor belt system operator of a rip in the belt. However, belt rips which occur in regions of the belt disposed between the antenna devices are not detected until the rip reaches an antenna, thereby causing it to break. An additional problem with these systems is the internal failure of the antennas, resulting in the system being ineffective until the failed antenna or antennas can be replaced.
It is, thus, one object of this invention to provide a conveyor belt condition monitoring system which is able to continuously monitor the condition of the belt.
It is another object of this invention to provide a conveyor belt condition monitoring system which is capable of detecting not only longitudinal belt rips, but also failures of fastening devices and reductions in competent belt width which reduce belting strength.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a conveyor belt condition monitoring system which eliminates the need to install antennas in the conveyor belt as is required by other belt rip detection products.